totaldramareplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sierra
Sierra labeled '''the uber fan '''was a camper on Total Drama Island Replay. She was a member of the Killer Bass. Total Drama Island Replay In Not so happy campers part 1 Sierra arrives together with Lindsay. Sierra says that she is really happy to be on the show. When she sees Cody she reveals that she finds him cute. During the challenge when she get's offended by Ezekiel she pushes him, Cody, Dj and Harold off a big rock. This causes her and the others to ride a bear (Later named Joseph) to the top of the cliff. In Not sop happy campers part 2 Sierra freaks Cody out. Cody asks Owen to help him distract Sierra which they succeed in because of Sierra jumping of the cliff. After the elimination ceremony Izzy reveals that she wants to be a admiral. Sierra replies at this by saying that it's really interesting. In Wake UUUUUUP!!! Sierra knocks Cody's plate over causing the slob to fall on Gwen's head. Later when the challenge is explained Sierra states that she won't fall asleep if Cody doesn't. When Cody, Sierra, Duncan and Gwen get to the final 4 off the chalenge Sierra explains how the became reality TV show president for the 25th time. She asks Cody if he can tell something about him. Cody tells that he likes Hot girls, that he hooks up with them fast and that he is cool. Sierra asks if she is hot enough for him and Cody replies by asking if it's a trick question. Sierra commands him to awnser her Cody lies to her that she is hot enough for him. Later when Gwen convinces Cody to sleep and Cody does so, Sierra falls asleep together with him. In the elimination ceremony Sierra is the 8th person to receive their marshmallow. In Dodgewar when the Killer Bass are talking about the next challenge Courtney is being mean. Sierra says that she watched allot of reality TV shows and she tells Courtney that people like her don't make it far. During the challenge Sierra throws a dodgeball at Katie but Sadie saves Katie causing the ball to hit Sadie. When Dj get's hit by all the 4 dodgeballs in the game Sierra and her team do the same and throw all the 4 balls at Owen. Later when Alejandro is trying to distract the girls on the Killer Bass with his beautiful body Sierra says that she won't fall for him. When Bridgette is distracted by Alejandro, Sierra slaps her in the face. She reminds Bridgette that they are in a challenge but then Sierra get's hit by Ezekiel. First Sierra is sad but then she is happy because she now can hang out with Cody. After the challenge Cody convinces the boys on the Killer Bass to vote Sierra and they do so. This causes Sierra's elimination. When Sierra goes on the boat of losers Cody reveals that he voted for her. They then argue a little and then they kiss. In Talent on fire Sierra was mentioned in the recap.